wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
B'osch
B'osch, the Archangel of Slaanesh, is a Daemon Prince of Slaanesh and the leader of the Angels of Sin Chaos Space Marine warband. History Infancy Imshael was born on a Agri-World in the Ultima Segmentum, and was destined to become a simple farmer amongst the billions citizens of the Imperium. But fate decided otherwise. When he was only 11 years old, a Word Bearers warband attacked his world, destroying every imperial structures and erecting temples dedicated to the worship of their dark deities. Luckily, or not, Imshael managed to survive the first waves of the attack, hidden in the fortified basement of his home. But after many days, waiting in the corner of the dark little room, somebody finaly enter. He rushed to the door, hoping to see a friendly face, but he quickly noticed that the man who was standing in front of him wasn't a friend, but an heretic. He was then took off, with others young boys, to be turned into a faithful servant of Lorgar and his Dark Gods. The Bearers of the Word Having survived the transformation, Imshael was now an Heretic Astartes, corrupted in flesh and soul by the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. He faithfully served the legion for many centuries, but he always wanted more. He despised the religious asceticism and zeal of his brethren, he wanted to experience the unlimited possibilities of pleasure that Chaos has to offer, and one day he had that chance. During an assault on an imperial world, Imshael had a vision of a gigantic realm under his command, filled with billions of servants ready to obey each of his deepest desires and with an endless feast prepare, for him alone to enjoy. He then choose to take control of his fate, and finally defected the Word Bearers, along with some brothers he managed to convice such as the old Tillman, who became his Lieutenant and a powerful Noise Marine, Van Kariel, a deranged yet powerful Chaos Sorcerer, and Mokael Anheeg, a talented Warpsmith well-versed in machinery and biology. The Angels of Sin Now free from the Dark Council authority, his sole purpose was to discover the most decadent and unholy pleasures that exist within the Imperium and beyond, and to make real his vison of power and immortality. He wanted to experience everything possible, to eat every food, to drink every alcohol, to taste every drugs, to listen every melody, and to turn the Galaxy into a gigantic feast of blasphemous pleasures. Thus, with his newly created Angels of Sin, he started his quest and also discovered the most depraved human beings of the Milky Way, using them to grow the bulk of his warband with thousands of cultists, selecting the most debauched and lecherous to become his new Chaos Astartes. The Apotheosis After decades of impious feasts, he has finally arrived to the place where he will be reborn, the Cardinal World of Okael II. He launched a massive assault on the planet, destroying all of its defences before dropping thousands of frenzied cultists and daemons against its inhabitants. Their suffering was so magnificent that he started to feel more and more ecstatic, feeling the dark powers of the Prince filling his corrupted body. After many days, he managed to found out the Cardinal that was in charge of this pitiful planet, and started an unholy ritual to sacrifice this blind fool and his beloved world to the Dark Prince of Chaos. For many hours he screamed, his distored voice rejoying the Prince's servant and giving him more and more energy. And then, after centuries of loyal servitude, he has been rewarded. Okael II became the Palace of the Eternal Feast, a Daemon World dedicated to unlimited pleasures and sins. And Imshael was no more, for B'osch, the Archangel of Slaanesh, was born, ready to spread the glory of the Prince of Chaos. The Assault of Kor'ha The most recent encouter of the Daemon Pricne was near the Maelstrom in 998.M38, according to the records of the Adeptus Administratum, even if they have been seen within imperial space for much longer. They were attacking the Shrine World of Kor'ha, under the command of B'osch and his Unholy Triumvirate, composed with Lieutenant Tillman, Van Kariel and Mokael Anheeg. During many weeks, the Angels tortured and devoured the inhabitants of the planet, especially the members of the Ecclesiarchy, in the most vicious and gruesome way imaginable. But after months of savage and vicious battles, the Adepta Sororitas has send a large army of Battle-Sisters to reclaim their world. Unfortunately for the heretics, the Inquisition has sent a powerful Ordo Malleus Inquisitor with the Battle-Sisters, and she managed to cast out the Daemon Prince back to the Warp by saying his True Name. With their leader banished into the Warp, the Angels of Sin had no other choices but to retreat, but they also took with them a lot of new livestock to play with until the next assault and looting. For now, the Angels of Sin, led by the Unholy Triumvirate, continue to roam within the Galaxy and to attack planets in the name of the Lord of Pleasure, especially Shrine and Cardinal Worlds full of frail priests of the Corpse on the Throne. The Cult of the Feasting Angel B'osch also created a Chaos cult dedicated to himself in order to attract even more denizens of the Imperium within his warband and to delight himself of the rampant corruption it creates. The Cultists of the Feasting Angel gather in the most sordid places of the Imperium, where they feast for hours, even days. There, they will eat the most exquisite food, drink the most intoxicating alcohols, listen to the most melodious music and experience the most rapturous drugs they can find. Nowadays, members of the Cult of the Feasting Angel can be found on many imperial worlds throughout the Galaxy, sacrificing and devouring the devotees of the False Emperor in the name of the Archangel, hoping to see his mighty warband free their world and to bring the unlimited pleasures of the Lord of All Excess. Powers and Equipment The Blasphemous Scion * A powerful Daemon Sword, which has the power to enthrall anyone by piercing their heart and turn them into mindless minions. Feasting Tongue * A longue and sharp tongue that can literally suck out the soul of the mortals to feed its wielder. Angel Musk * A rich and pervasive smell that penetrates the flesh of all who pass through it, quickening the heart and opening the senses further than thought possible, and can even lead to heart attack if the mortal isn't strong enough. Thus stimulated, any mortals passing near the Dark Prince's servant, and surviving it, would give up their soul to him, forgetting anything they have and were within the rotting Imperium of the False Emperor. Quotes By B'osch Feel free to add your own About B'osch Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Characters Category:Daemons Category:Slaanesh Category:TheRedWalloon